


Despertando a Eros

by SiiriKwan



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Double Penetration, Español | Spanish, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Victor Nikiforov, Versatile Yuri Plisetsky
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 10:19:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15906297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiiriKwan/pseuds/SiiriKwan
Summary: Tras haber conquistado al público con su magnífica presentación,  Yuuri Katsuki ganó el evento "Onsen on Ice", logrando así que Viktor Nikiforov se convirtiera definitivamente en su entrenador.Invadido por la lujuria, el ruso decide que es hora de despertar al auténtico Eros de Yuuri. Pero Viktor no sospechaba que ese Eros se transformaría en el ser más  apasionado e intenso que conocería en toda su vida."Viktor, quiero que volvamos a ser una 'pareja' de tres. Por favor, traigamos a Yurio de regreso"





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic NO me pertenece pero la autora me lo cedió gentilmente para publicarlo aquí. Lo estoy resubiendo a esta plataforma ya que fue eliminado de las páginas donde fue originalmente publicado.

Apasionado, provocativo, tórrido y sumamente excitante, así fue el Eros con el que Yuuri Katsuki cautivó al público de Hasetsu y sobre todo a Viktor Nikiforov, la persona para quien estaba bailando, el hombre a quien admiraba desde que era un niño y del cual terminó perdidamente enamorado tiempo después.

Cuando Viktor vio el video viralizado de Yuuri, donde éste imitaba su programa a la perfección, se empezó a sentir profundamente atraído por ese bonito e ingenuo joven y entonces decidió ir hasta Japón a buscarlo con el firme objetivo de convertirse en su entrenador.

Bueno, eso fue lo que le dijo pero en realidad también tenía en mente conquistarlo y para ello no dudó en provocarlo descaradamente todas las veces que le fue posible hacerlo. Viktor era consciente de su gran atractivo y carisma; esos factores sumados a su natural poder de seducción hicieron que el inseguro y casto Katsuki cayera rendido rápidamente ante él. Aunque hasta ese momento, no había tenido la oportunidad de avanzar con su plan de conquista.

Más allá de los atrevidos acercamientos y de las sugestivas palabras que pronunciaba, Viktor no conseguía hacer que Yuuri bajara sus defensas y admitiera que también le atraía; para su desgracia, ese lindo cerdito -como lo llamaba de cariño- siempre terminaba escapando de él en los momentos cruciales.

Aunque tenía ya 23 años de edad, ese chico era demasiado puro, cosa que no hacía más que acrecentar los deseos del ruso. Necesitaba ser él quien sacara a la luz aquella parte de su alumno; esa que nadie conocía. Estaba obsesionado con esa idea. Fue entonces que tuvo la brillante idea de darle el programa de Eros, se sintió orgulloso de sí mismo por esa magnífica ocurrencia pues era la excusa perfecta para llevarlo exactamente al punto que quería.

—Nadie en todo el mundo conoce tu verdadero Eros —le dijo Viktor durante el entrenamiento al mismo tiempo que le acariciaba los labios con su dedo pulgar. —Puede ser una faceta muy atractiva que ni siquiera tú conozcas —prosiguió. —¿Me la podráas mostrar pronto?

En ese momento, Yuuri sintió que se le iba el aire y le temblaban las rodillas. Tenía al hermoso ruso Nikiforov hablándole provocativamente a escasos centímetros de su rostro de una manera que nadie jamás lo había hecho; esa cálida voz y esos posesivos ojos celestes le llegaban al alma. 

Si Yurio y Yuko no se hubieran encontrado en ese mismo recinto, las cosas sin dudas, iban a escalar a otro nivel. A Viktor ni siquiera le importó que lo estuvieran viendo seducir al chico aunque cierto rubio quinceañero terminó interrumpiendo abruptamente aquel idilio en una inocultable actitud celosa.

Pero la competencia "Onsen on Ice" había terminado y Katsuki Yuuri resultó vencedor, consiguiendo con eso que Viktor se quedara en Japón para dedicarse a entrenarlo en pos del próximo Grand Prix.

Tras varias horas de festejos, en medio de felicitaciones y algunas entrevistas en "Ice Castle", Viktor y su flamante pupilo ganador llegaron a la residencia Katsuki y pudieron notar que ya todos iban ido a dormir. Era lógico siendo casi las 3 de la madrugada.

El atractivo ruso había bebido un poco de alcohol en la fiesta, cosa que lo ponía más desinhibido que de costumbre. Yuuri por su parte, no bebió nada pero se sentía de todos modos embriagado por una extraña necesidad de placer, un calor extraño recorría su cuerpo y le urgía ir a su habitación para autosatisfacerse.

Sintió un poco de vergüenza de que le estuviera pasando eso pero supuso era por tanta tensión que traía acumulada desde hace días a causa de la presión y el estrés de la competencia. Así que trató de marcharse a su habitación cuanto antes.

—Eh...buenas noches, Viktor. Muchas gracias por todo —dijo a su entrenador sonriendo con timidez y luego volteó con prisa con intenciones de retirarse.

—¿No crees que merezco al menos otro abrazo de tu parte? —cuestionó el ruso.

—¿Uh? —exclamó Yuuri y se detuvo un tanto nervioso al escuchar aquellas palabras.

—Antes de que entraras a la pista, me abrazaste y me pediste que no te sacara los ojos de encima —rememoró Viktor.

—Sí, es que estaba demasiado ansioso por brindarte una presentación perfecta. Quería llenar tus expectativas y...-- —no pudo terminar de hablar pues fue interrumpido.

—¡Me encantó, Yuuri! —afirmó el otro sonriéndole con osadía para luego tomarlo del brazo y girarlo hacia él.

Yuuri se sintió apenado ya que en el momento previo a su participación tuvo el impulso de abrazar a Viktor en medio de todo esa entusiasmo que llevaba. Ahora pensaba que pudo haber sido algo demasiado atrevido de su parte.

—A pesar de los errores que cometí, me alegra que te haya gustado mi presentación —dijo el joven con visible rubor en sus mejillas.

—Más que eso, me encantó que me abrazaras de esa manera —replicó el ruso. —Hazlo otra vez, por favor.

Ahora era Viktor quien le estaba requiriendo otro abrazo pero Yuuri temía que de hacerlo, iba a sentirse horrible ya que su entrenador se podría darse cuenta de lo que le estaba pasando.

El patinador japonés todavía vestía ese sensual traje negro con el que había competido y que tan bien le quedaba. La media falda que tenía lo ayudaba a ocultar un poco la evidencia de su excitación corporal pero por dentro rogaba que Viktor no lo notara, intentó entonces guardar la calma y solo sonrió.

El ruso lo miraba con tal insistencia que no pudo resistir tanta presión por lo que se acercó a abrazarlo, rodeándolo por el cuello como en la ocasión anterior, solo que esta vez fue más distante, cuidando de no acercar demasiado su cuerpo al del contrario.

Pero Viktor no era tonto, pudo notar que había una abismal diferencia entre esos abrazos y no le gustó para nada lo distante que ahora se mostraba Yuuri. Su paciencia llegó a su límite en ese momento.

—¿Sabes, Yuuri? Al principio me resultó graciosa esa analogóa tuya entre Eros y el katsudon —comentó el mayor rodeándolo por la cintura.

—¿¡Eh!? —el de cabellos negros se mostró algo asustado con eso.

—Luego al verte en escena, entendí que tu manera de provocarme fue realmente ingeniosa. Me dejaste por demás sorprendido —sonrió Nikiforov haciendo más presión con sus brazos.

—No comprendo —respondió Yuuri tratando disimuladamente de apartarse.

—Quizás no haya sido conscientemente pero dijiste que serías el katsudon más delicioso y yo amo el katsudon. Sabes que lo he amado desde que lo conocí al punto de que ahora es mi platillo favorito.

—Viktor...escucha...--

—Tengo hambre —lo interrumpió.

—En ese caso, vamos a la cocina. Estoy seguro que encontramos para comer y...-- —sugirió el japonés intentando zafar de los fuertes brazos ajenos.

Fue inútil, Viktor ya no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo escapar así que se ciñó todavía más a la cintura del joven y con ello, sus cuerpos acabaron indefectiblemente unidos.

—¡Vaya! —exclamó el mayor. —Así que eso era... —sonrió ladino, denotando cierta malicia.

Yuuri tragó saliva, nunca en su vida se había sentido tan avergonzado. Permaneció estático hasta que sintió las impertinentes manos de su entrenador bajar por sus caderas hasta llegar a sus nalgas y apretarlas al mismo tiempo que lo presionaba todavía más contra con su cuerpo.

—¡A-ah! —un gemido entrecortado escapó de su boca.

—Ya no me basta con solo observar mi platillo favorito, ahora me lo voy a devorar hasta saciarme y con ello, podré despertar definitivamente a Eros.

A pesar de su inocencia, Yuuri entendió perfectamente el significado de esas palabras y notó que Viktor estaba igual o quizás más excitado que él, pudiendo sentir su prominente erección rozando la suya por encima de la ropa. Se sonrojó por completo al advertir que su entrenador lo estaba mirando muy fijamente sin borrar esa expresión que conjugaba curiosidad y perversión.

—Vamos a tu habitación —ordenó el hombre y tomó la mano de su pupilo.

Yuuri no opuso resistencia alguna y se dejó llevar por el otro, quien eligió llevárselo a esa recámara ya que estaba más alejada de las demás y difícilmente alguien los iría a escuchar allí. Al llegar al sitio, Viktor cerró la puerta y atrajo a Yuuri inmediatamente hacia él, tomó una de sus manos e hizo que el más joven le acariciara el rostro, regalándole una dulce sonrisa. El de cabellos oscuros quedó algo atontado ante eso, si bien siempre consideró que Nikiforov era un hombre muy guapo, ahora lo veía todavía más bello que de costumbre. Se dio el gusto de acariciarle la mejilla, explorando con dedos su suave piel.

Segundos después, parecía que Yuuri se sentía más en confianza y se permitió seguir, deslizó su mano hacia el cabello del mayor, encontrándolos finos y sedosos. Apartó el mechón de cabello que usualmente caía sobre uno de los ojos del ruso y al hacerlo descubrió esa penetrante mirada de cielo.

A esas alturas, Viktor ya estaba ardiendo de deseos por el chico pero no quería romper el encanto de la situación, ponía especial atención a cada cosa que Yuuri hacía. Lo sabía inexperto en estas cuestiones y decidió dejarlo descubrir todo paso por paso.

De repente, Yuuri se detuvo sintiendo de nuevo un poco de inseguridad en su proceder.

—Viktor...yo... —ensayó unas innecesarias palabras, en realidad ni él sabía que debía decir en ese momento.

—No te contengas, Yuuri. Te dije que mi deber era darte confianza y eso va por todo —guiñó el ojo. —¿Te gusto, cierto? ¿Te sientes atraído hacia mí?

Yuuri asintió tímidamente bajando la mirada.

—Me alegra saberlo —dijo el ruso. —Tú a mí me encantas y ahora todavía más. Tu Eros me ha conquistado por completo.

Viktor se acercó y empezó a repartir pequeños besos en la mejilla derecha de Yuuri, deslizando sus labios lentamente hasta llegar al cuello ajeno. Con eso, el japonés se sintió muy acalorado y echó la cabeza a hacia un costado permitiendo que el otro tuviera más espacio para besarlo.

—¡Qué sensual! —susurrró Viktor. —Veo que los besos en el cuello te encienden, gran punto a mi favor.

El ruso tomó a Yuuri por la cabeza hundiendo sus dedos en los cabellos de éste y sin dudarlo más, besó sus labios con delicadeza y ese contacto fue el detonante. El menor colocó sus manos en los hombros de Viktor y lo correspondió; supo entonces hasta ese momento, jamás había experimentado una sensación tan agradable y placentera.

Quería sentir más de aquello, por fin conocía lo que era besar y supo le encantaba. Más aún tratándose ese hombre tan guapo y cautivante, al que siempre había admirado y amado en silencio hasta ese momento.

Yuuri separó los labios permitiendo que la lengua de Viktor lo invadiera con desesperación, convirtiéndose en un cálido y húmedo combate por el dominarse el uno al otro. Intentando no romper ese contacto, el mayor se separó un poco y se despojó con suma rapidez de su saco y su bufanda, arrojándolos hacia un lado.

Condujo a Yuuri hasta la cama y lo hizo sentar en la orilla de esta, tuvo que dejar de besarlo para poderlo descalzar para luego empezar a acariciarle las piernas de abajo para arriba.

La tela del traje de Yuuri era bastante fina por lo que podía sentir esas firmes manos recorriéndole las extremidades hasta llegar a su entrepierna y detenerse sobre su intimidad donde el otro hacía más presión.

El más joven emitió un gemido entrecortado, cosa que le indicó al otro que iba por el camino correcto. Sonrió al verlo tan excitado y volvió a besarlo sin dejar de acariciarle sus partes por encima de la ropa.

Yuuri se estremecía con ese contacto, sus caderas comenzaron a moverse por inercia en respuesta al toque ajeno mientras su lengua jugaba con la de Viktor y de repente se daba el gusto de morderle los labios.

—Vik...tor...mmm...

—¿Qué sucede, Yuuri? —preguntó el mayor esbozando una sonrisa.

—Te amo —confesó en un susurro.

Viktor se sorprendió al escuchar aquello, su corazón se sintió invadido por una tierna calidez que lo hizo inmensamente feliz. Comprendió que posiblemente él también se había enamorado de ese virginal y encantador muchacho al que ansiaba poseer.

—Y yo a ti, mi amor —respondió el ruso. —Ahora déjame enseñarte el significado del amor que encierra Eros, el amor sexual y apasionado.

Yuuri se ruborizó y sonrió complaciente, demostrando que eso era exactamente lo que quería y no estaba dispuesto a dar marcha atrás en su decisión. Deseaba ser de Viktor de todas las formas posibles.

El ruso se dedicó a desvestirlo por completo, quería observarlo de nuevo en esas condiciones. Ya lo había visto desnudo en las ocasiones que compartieron las aguas termales pero ahora se trataba de una cuestión totalmente distinta.

Por su parte, Yuuri sentía un poco de pudor al notar los devoradores ojos del otro recorriendo todo su cuerpo. Aunque gracias al entrenamiento había recuperado su figura, temía no gustarle por completo e intentó cubrir su erección con ambas manos.

—No —inquirió Viktor. —No me prives de disfrutar de tan maravillosa vista —entonces le sonrió tranquilizándolo y ofreciéndole una total confianza. —El cerdito se ha convertido en un príncipe hermoso y deslumbrante —aseguró el hombre mientras terminaba de sacarse la ropa.

Yuuri fijó la mirada en el escultural cuerpo de Viktor, a él tampoco le era desconocida esa desnudez solo que ahora lo veía de otra manera. Quedó sorprendido al verlo encendido, no pudo evitar mirar su intimidad. El ruso estaba muy bien dotado, su miembro erecto era mucho más grande y grueso que el suyo.

—Ven —dijo el de cabellos grises y lo hizo recostar en medio de la cama.

Acto seguido, Viktor se posicionó sobre su pupilo y comenzó a acariciarle el rostro con una mano para luego seguir recorriéndole con los dedos los labios, la barbilla, el cuello terminando en el torso.

Se entretuvo tocando y pellizcándole los pezones un momento, sonrió al verlo estremecerse cada vez que hacía un poco más de presión y emitir unos sensuales quejidos. El ruso se sintió instigado por lo que se acercó a besar y morder el cuello del chico para luego descender y continuar con lo mismo en la clavícula y el pecho del mismo. No desaprovechó la oportunidad de succionar y mordisquear esas tetillas que le resultaron exquisitas.

—¡¡¡Mmmmm...uhhhh!!! —murmuró Yuuri ante esos eróticos estímulos.

Al moverse podía sentir su sexo rozando el de Viktor, quien al verlo tan compenetrado, se aproximó al otro y lo besó fogosamente. Yuuri se aferró a él y abrió las piernas, moviéndose con intensidad ya que su cuerpo le pedía cada vez más.

Viktor lo comprendió y se dio cuenta que su pupilo estaba listo y presto para ser poseído por él. Se levantó bruscamente y tomó las piernas de Yuuri, las flexionó un poco y comenzó a besarle los muslos.

—¿Sabes, Yuuri? Me sorprendó un poco cuando Minako me contó que fuiste a verla para que te enseñe a moverte de una manera más femenina —confesó el mayor.

—¡Uh! ¿Te lo contó? —preguntó el chico algo avergonzado. —Se suponía que ese era un secreto —frunció el ceño.

—No te enojes. Ella no lo hizo por mal. Solo me puso al tanto de los esfuerzos que hiciste para lograr sorprenderme y vaya que lo hiciste —añadió Viktor y siguió besándole la entrepierna.

—Es verdad. Quería tener la gracia y la soltura de una mujer. ¡No! En realidad quería ser la mejor mujer de todas y atraer tu mirada únicamente hacia mí.

Viktor se detuvo un momento y lo miró fijamente. Definitivamente ese joven había puesto todo su empeño para conquistarlo.

—¡Me halagas tanto! —exclamó el ruso. —Quedé encantado con tu presentación, definitivamente fuiste mejor que cualquier mujer. Pero tienes que saber algo más... —volvió a su tarea de besarlo.

—¡¡¡Aaaaahhh!!! —gimió Yuuri ante esas provocaciones. —¿Q-qué cosa? —preguntó con dificultad.

—Eros es la representación del amor sexual —respondió el otro con una expresión traviesa.

—Eso ya lo sé, Viktor.

—Sí, pero lo que no sabías es que se trata del amor sexual entre hombres —concluyó el mayor.

Nada más de escuchar eso, Yuuri se estremeció por completo al sentir la boca de Viktor entrar en contacto con su sexo. Los labios y la lengua del ruso se sentían maravillosamente mientras lo succionaba casi con desesperación, embriangándolo del más tórrido gozo y placer.

El chico no podía hacer más que aferrarse a las sábanas con fuerza, arquear la espalda y gemir extasiado, preso de esa libidinosa sensación a medida que el otro seguía devorándolo como si se tratara del manjar más exquisito que hubiera probado en su vida. Viktor tomó el miembro de Yuuri con una de sus manos, el cual estaba humedecido no solo con la saliva que dejó en él, también con el propio presemen del chico. Lo empezó a masturbar con rapidez y luego siguió lamiéndolo en toda su extensión.

—¡¡¡Viktor...aaaah!!! —gemía desesperado.

—Eso es, no te contengas —el mayor sonrió y volvió sus labios al falo de Yuuri.

El chico tenía los ojos nublados por unas lágrimas, se hallaba en una suerte de trance placentero. Sentía su cuerpo cada vez más caliente y con más ganas de ser completamente de ese hombre que le estaba enseñando el significado de ese amor que algunos podrían considerar como pecaminoso.

—¿Eros soy yo? —susurró preguntándose a sí mismo. —¡¡¡Aaaaahhh!!! —sentía que estaba por venirse.

Al darse cuenta y observar lo que ocurría, Viktor le había elevado un poco las piernas para acomodarse mejor y tener un mejor acceso al trasero del chico, quien se volvió a estremecer al sentir la lengua de su entrenador lamiendo insistentemente aquel virginal orificio.

El cuerpo de Yuuri parecía reaccionar por sí mismo, como deseando más contacto y también más placer.

—¡Mmmm, estás que ardes, Yuuri! —dijo el mayor. —Veo que esto te enloquece y a mí me encanta hacerlo, otro punto más a mi favor —entonces prosiguió con lo que estaba.

Viktor se dedicó a lamer y chupar la entrada de Yuuri con toda la dedicación del mundo, pero no se limitó a eso, también prestó atención a toda la virilidad del chico, quien en cuestión de minutos estaba a punto de experimentar un intenso orgasmo.

Yuuri no paraba de gemir y Viktor al verlo en ese placentero estado, donde parecía casi agonizante, no pudo seguir esperando más. Él también estaba demasiado excitado, necesitaba más.

Humedeció sus dedos e introdujo uno de ellos en el chico, quien al sentirse invadido sin previo aviso emitió un quejido y tembló un poco. Creyó que escucharía alguna queja pero no fue así, más bien aquello pareció agradarle porque sin necesidad de hacer movimiento alguno, fue el mismo Yuuri quien movía sus caderas haciendo que el dedo del ruso entrara y saliera de él con lentitud.

—M-más... —pidió el chico en un tono apenas audible.

—¡Oh, amazing! —el ruso se sorprendió y sonrió con perversión al ver al otro así.

Por supuesto, no dudaría en complacerle ese suplicante pedido. Introdujo otro de sus dedos en Yuuri y antes de que éste se pudiera acostumbrar, metió el tercero. Allí sí, el joven se sintió un tanto incómodo, cosa que se evidenció en su ceño fruncido y sus quejidos que sonaban un tanto distintos.

No por eso el ruso pensaba detenerse, al contrario, movió su mano de manera alevosa, haciendo que sus largos dedos entraran en el chico tan profundo como fuera posible. Mientras el joven japonés intentaba vanamente pedirle que se lo hiciera más lento, el otro solo sonreía al tenerlo a su merced de esa manera.

—Relájate, Yuuri. Esto no es nada, es solo para que te acostumbres un poco.

—¡¡¡Aaaaahhh!!! ¡Viktor, me vengo! —advirtió.

—Eso significa que estás listo —respondió el otro con notable felicidad.

Viktor dejó inmediatamente lo que estaba haciendo y se puso de rodillas en medio de las piernas de Yuuri, las separó tomando una de ellas y elevándola hasta su hombro donde la hizo reposar. Se dio cuenta que estaba en la posición perfecta para entrar en él sin lastimarlo mucho.

—Eres mío, Yuuri, solo mío —dijo Viktor mientras tomaba su erecto miembro.

—Lo soy, Viktor —contestó viéndolo con dulzura y enseñándole una sonrisa cargada del más puro amor.

El ruso observó detenidamente esa bellísima expresión. Sabía que al robarle la virginidad perdería para siempre al inocente y casto Yuuri Katsuki que conocía y ese sería su castigo por su lujuria y por haberse atrevido a traer a su Eros a la luz, pero eso era algo que no le importaba ya.

Viktor colocó su pene justo en la entrada de su amante y empujó lentamente sin poder evitar gemir al sentirlo tan apretado a medida que lo iba penetrando más y más. Katsuki cerró los ojos con fuerza, levantó un poco su cuerpo y apretó sus dientes, el dolor era impresionante hasta que no pudo resistir más tiempo callado y gritó incontenible.

Justo cuando iba a pedir a Viktor que se detuviera y lo quitara, el ruso se acercó y lo besó con desenfreno mientras terminaba de penetrarlo. Al final, los alaridos de Yuuri terminaron siendo ahogados por aquellos apasionado besos que se dio el gusto de corresponder de igual modo.

Cuando Viktor se dio cuenta que Yuuri finalmente se tranquilizó, dejó de besarlo y lo miró. Estaba en él por completo y moría de ganas por moverse pero quería ser gentil y considerado aunque deseaba poseerlo de la manera más salvaje, tuvo que refrenarse. Al fin de cuentas, era la primera vez de ese chico.

—¡Te amo, Viktor! —dijo Yuuri sonriendo y al mismo tiempo echando lágrimas. —Te amo tanto.

—También te amo, Yuuri —respondió conmovido, secándole esas lágrimas con sus dedos.

De nuevo, el ruso se incorporó quedando de rodillas frente al chico y tomándolo de ambas piernas, comenzó a moverse con lentitud. Al cabo de un rato, al notar que su pupilo reaccionaba positivamente, decidió acelerar sus movimientos hasta que finalmente lo hizo con rapidez.

Lo embestía con fuerza, saliendo y entrando en su amante como si sus vidas dependieran de eso. Todo el dolor que Yuuri experimentó en un principio se había disipado dando paso al más erótico y descomunal placer.

Estaban totalmente entregados el uno al otro. Todo lo que resonaba en la habitación eran sus sensuales gemidos mezclados con el impacto entre ambas pieles con cada embestida que Viktor le proporcionaba. El nipón tomó su propio miembro y empezó a masturbarse con rapidez mientras sentía que el mayor llegaba a tocarle su punto de máximo placer.

—¡¡¡Aaaaahhh!!! —con eso, el japonés se vino por completo en su propia mano.

—¡Dios, Yuuri, cómo me enloqueces!

Yuuri respiraba agitado y su corazón latía con tanta fuerza que parecía iría a explotar. Se levantó un poco y abrazó a Viktor por el cuello atrayéndolo hacia él, lo besó fogosamente mientras el otro lo seguía embistiendo.

Ambos estaban prácticamente empapados en sudor, el mayor no podía dejar de gimotear preso de tanta lascivia. Yuuri notaba que Viktor estaba por perder la cordura y sonrió, le encantaba tenerlo así y más aún sabiéndose el responsable de eso. Se acercó al oído de su guapo entrenador y amante y le susurró sensualmente.

—Puedes correrte en mi interior. Quiero que me llenes de ti, Viktor.

—¡¡¡Dios...aaaaahhhhh!!! —gimió el ruso y se descargaba por completo en el cuerpo de su ahora amante.

Yuuri lo abrazó con fuerza y se aferró a él, podía sentir perfectamente aquellos deliciosos y calientes fluidos que Viktor había vertido dentro de él. En tanto, el ruso intentaba recuperar el aliento tras semejante orgasmo y sentía como si estuviera en el aire, nunca hubiera imaginado que el encuentro iría a ser tan exuberante e impetuoso.

—Yuuri, eso fue tan increíble —musitó apenas mientras retiraba su miembro del chico.

—Sí, fue perfecto —respondió el otro.

Cuando Viktor recuperó el aliento, levantó la cabeza y observó con amor a ese bonito chico a quien finalmente pudo hacer suyo. Vio que el mismo tenía los ojos cerrados a la par de una sonrisa de plena satisfacción. Se acercó a él para acariciarle el rostro con total delicadeza.

—Eres tan hermoso y adorable —le dijo al oído.

En ese momento, el joven nipón abrió los ojos y miró fijamente a su coach, dejándolo totalmente conmocionado. La mirada de Yuuri había cambiado y al igual que sus expresiones, ahora lucía más seguro, más decidido y también más sensual. 

El ruso quedó ligeramente ruborizado, al fin de cuentas, esa fue una obra suya. Sonrió complacido, finalmente consiguió lo que quería y no se arrepentía para nada.

—Te amo, Yuuri.

El otro por su propia iniciativa se acercó a besarlo con suavidad.

—Hagámoslo de nuevo —pidió el chico con una erótica voz suplicante.

—Por supuesto. Todas las veces que quieras —respondió Nikiforov sonriéndole de nueva cuenta. —Bienvenido a la vida, mi amado Eros.

Viktor se sentía inmensamente feliz con su majestuoso logro. Aquella había sido la primera noche de su vida como una pareja de amantes pero ese Eros que acababa de despertar, en breve le daría una gran e inolvidable sorpresa.


	2. Chapter 2

Casi una semana transcurrió del evento "Onsen on Ice", donde Yuuri Katsuki se proclamó ganador del mismo, consiguiendo de esa manera que Viktor Nikiforov, el pentacampeón mundial del patinaje artístico, se convirtiera definitivamente en su entrenador para competir en el Grand Prix Final.

Pero eso también marcó el inicio de algo que iba más allá de una mera relación profesional entre los dos. Aquella noche, tras apreciar la exquisita presentación que asignó a Yuuri, Viktor fue invadido por una descontrolada lujuria la cual lo llevó a dar un paso radical en su plan de conquistar al hasta entonces puro e inocente patinador japonés.

"Eros", así se llamaba aquel programa que el mismo Nikiforov coreografió y con ese programa deseaba que su pupilo le mostrara aquello que nadie más conocía; su parte más sensual y encantadora, esa que aún no lograba despertar.

El guapo y carismático ruso sabía que el joven Katsuki lo admiraba mucho y que se sentía atraído hacia él así mismo como le sucedía. Ese chico le gustaba demasiado y lo deseaba fervientemente, tanto que desde que fue por él a Japón tenía en mente hacerlo suyo y eso finalmente, ocurrió.

Ese casto chico que a sus 23 años nunca supo lo que era tener una novia, que jamás experimentó lo que era besar a alguien y mucho menos lo que era tener intimidad con otra persona; desapareció esa noche en los brazos de Viktor, ese bello y atrevido hombre que amaba, fue el que le arrebató la virgnidad.

Yuuri finalmente logró despertar al Eros que dormía en su ser. De alguna manera todos los que lo rodeaban, familiares y amigos, pudieron notarlo particularmente diferente. Parecía que había florecido y desprendía un inusual atractivo. Sus expresiones, sus gestos, su actitud y hasta su mirada, todo era distinto.

—Parece que después de la competencia, Yuuri por fin terminó de crecer. Aunque ya era un adulto, seguía luciendo y actuando como un adolescente. Ahora se lo ve confiado y seguro de sí mismo y luce atractivo como nunca antes —comentó Minako-sensei a la madre a Yuuri.

—Vik-chan está haciendo un gran trabajo con él —respondió Hiroko-san.

—Ya lo creo —contestó la otra mujer con una sonrisa extraña.

En medio de su amena conversación, ellas ni remotamente sospechaban lo que estaba sucediendo en la habitación de Viktor. Exactamente como venía pasando desde la primera vez, Eros estaba haciendo de las suyas y la joven pareja de amantes era su inminente blanco favorito.

Yuuri parecía incansable, su apetito sexual era tan extremo y desbordante que no le importaba el lugar ni la situación, de alguna manera encontraba el modo escabullirse un momento con el platinado para hacerlo. Por su parte, el ruso estaba feliz de poder disfrutar y satisfacer los lascivos deseos de su pareja.

En ese instante se hallaban en las mismas dentro de la habitación del mayor y ni siquiera les dio tiempo de llegar a la cama, lo estaban haciendo en el piso sin siquiera haberse despojado de todas sus ropas. No hizo falta, simplemente no pudieron esperar más.

Era la cuarta vez que tenían sexo ese día. Yuuri yacía en el suelo sobre su espalda y tenía a Viktor posicionado encima de él mientras éste lo penetraba lenta y profundamente, disfrutando de esa estrechez que lo hacía estremecer de tanto placer. El japonés temblaba al sentir esas calientes estocadas que parecían quebrar su interior por completo y también hacía lo posible por acallar sus gemidos, sabía que si era muy ruidoso los podrían descubrir puesto que las paredes de la residencia eran muy finas pero cada vez se le dificultaba más permanecer callado.

—Vik...tor, aaaaaaaahhh! —gimió con una expresión de dolor en el rostro.

—¡Shhh, no hagas ruido, Yuuri! No querrás que alguien te escuche gimiendo de esa manera tan indecente, ¿verdad? —respondió el ruso.

A Nikiforov le resultaba muy excitante verlo en esa situación placentera y casi martirizante, sin embargo, comenzó a embestirlo más fuerte solo para verlo más desesperado. El ruso era un tanto sádico, le producía mucho morbo saber que alguien podía pillarlos de ese modo y sonrió con malicia antes de besar apasionadamente al chico para ayudarlo a sosegarse un poco.

Rato después, se corrió en el interior de Yuuri y éste al sentir como lo llenaba de ese tibio y abundante líquido, sintió tanto ardor en sus partes que también terminó por venirse en medio de su vientre y el de su amante. Permanecieron así durante unos minutos, abrazados y dándose tiernos besos. Estaban rendidos, aquello había sido intenso y ciertamente peligroso pero se sentían contentos y sumamente satisfechos.

***

Acordaron que esa noche cada quien dormiría en su respectiva habitación. Ya más de una persona había notado que ellos solían dormir en la misma recámara pero nadie sabía que lo hacían en la misma cama -o en el mismo futón- y menos lo que pasaba allí.

Estaban de acuerdo en que necesitaban ser más discretos ya que se hallaban a merced de los ojos de todo el mundo en la residencia Katsuki, era imposible no darse cuenta del grado de cercanía e intimidad que ambos tenían y desde hacía unos días eso se incrementó todavía más.

El joven nipón se sentía cada vez más enamorado de Viktor con quien estaba viviendo el sueño de su vida. A su lado todo era maravilloso, al fin de cuentas ese hombre era su primer amor, un poco tarde estaba experimentando lo que no vivió en su adolescencia.

—Viktor Nikiforov, mi ídolo, es ahora mi novio —sonrió ilusionado. —¡Dios! ¿Cuántas mujeres en el mundo querrían estar en mi lugar? ¿Y también cuántos hombres? Pero él está conmigo, me eligió a mí. ¡Nunca en mi vida me he sentido tan feliz y dichoso!

Yuuri había a dormir de lo más contento, sentía que tenía todo lo que siempre pudo desear en su vida. Por primera vez estaba conforme consigo mismo y tenía mucha fe en que conseguiría llenar las expectativas de su entrenador y pareja. Estaba dispuesto a poner todo de sí para coronarse campeón del Grand Prix Final.

***

Ya entrada la madrugada, Yuuri empezó a inquietarse en sus sueños. Aparentemente estaba teniendo una pesadilla y aún dormido se puso a llorar. Su mente estaba recreando todo lo que le sucedió en su último Grand Prix Final, cuando sufrió esa calamitosa derrota que lo dejó en el último puesto y ya no pudiendo controlar tan humillante decepción, fue a llorar desconsoladamente en un baño que creyó vacío.

Aún dormido, también estaba evocando los recuerdos de cuando Yuri Plisetsky, quien esa vez se llevó la medalla de oro en la categoría Junior, lo descubrió y posteriormente intentó amedrentarlo.

_"Oye, el próximo año estaré en la división Senior, no hacen falta dos Yuris. Los incompetentes como tú deberían retirarse. ¡¡¡Idiotaaa!!!"_

Nunca se lo dijo a nadie pero las palabras de ese bonito pero deslenguado adolescente lo dejaron profundamente herido y lo llevó a considerar retirarse del patinaje. Pero el tiempo pasó y muchas cosas habían sucedido desde esa vez, cosas que nunca hubiera siquiera imaginado. Las circunstancias hicieron que tanto Viktor como Yuri Plisetsky regresaran a su vida al punto de hacerlo convivir con ellos dos bajo el mismo techo.

Jamás creyó que llegaría a competir contra ese chico y que eso serñia decisivo para saber a quien finalmente Viktor entrenaría. Se encontraba feliz por haber ganado pero por otro lado, se sentía profundamente triste. Aunque fue corto el tiempo que pasó con Yurio, resultó suficiente para acostumbrarse a él también y conocerlo mejor. A pesar del explosivo carácter y su fachada soberbia supo que el rubio era un chico sensible, tierno y que había tenido una vida bastante difícil.

Durante el entrenamiento que habían hecho juntos, Yuuri fue testigo de la pronta evolución personal del adolescente, cuando éste se hallaba en la búsqueda su Ágape. Ahora su mente recreaba el momento donde se hallaban los dos bajo esa cascada y el instante donde sus miradas se cruzaron cuando lo tomó del brazo.

Fue en ese momento que sus sentimientos hacia Yurio surgieron muy cautelosamente, pensó que se trataba de algo parecido a la compasión o quizás a la ternura pero no era la primera vez que soñaba con él desde que no lo vio más. Por alguna razón, ese chico estaba presente en sus pensamientos todo el tiempo y cada vez con mayor insistencia.

Yuuri despertó llorando con una horrible sensación de culpabilidad, vacío y dolor en el pecho, podía recordar lúcidamente cada escena recreada en sus sueños. La felicidad de tener a su coach resultó más efímera de lo que creyó, al caer en la cuenta de que dejándolo con él, había arrebatado a Yurio a la persona más importante de su vida y probablemente a la única que consiguió abrirle su corazón. Se sentía un monstruo, el peor de todos.

—A pesar de todo, yo siempre tuve una familia y amigos que me han apoyado pero él solo tenía a Viktor —sollozó. —¡¡¡Yurio solo tenía a Viktor y yo se lo quité!!!

Katsuki se sentó en su cama y lloró cubriéndose el rostro, no podía evitar pensar en los momentos de risa y alegría que compartieron los tres, cuando Yurio todavía estaba allí. La pasaban muy bien, ya sea entrenando, paseando por ahí, riendo o charlando de temas sin relevancia.

—Lo siento, lo siento tanto —murmuró mientras secaba sus lágrimas. —No quería que las cosas terminaran así ni que Yurio me odiara.

Luego recordó la asombrosa presentación del "Ágape" de Plisetsky y lo hermoso que se veía sobre la pista de hielo moviéndose con gracia y asombrando a la gente que su dulce y angelical porte, dando la impresión de que no era un ser de este mundo sino uno celestial que emanaba un amor puro e incondicional. Pero esa fue la última vez que vio a Yurio porque después llegó su turno de realizar el programa y cuando volvió a preguntar por él, le informaron que se había marchado. El jovencito había regresado a Rusia sin siquiera despedirse de él ni de Viktor.

—Sí, él debe odiarme ahora —se lamentó Yuuri y salió de la cama.

No conseguía alejar de sus pensamientos a ese bello adolescente ruso, rememoraba sus finos cabellos rubios, sus ojos esmeralda y su delgada figura. Extrañaba verlo, escuchar su estridente voz cuando lo regañaba, echaba de menos incluso sus insultos. Al fin de cuentas, todo eso era lo que lo hacía especial.

—Yurio... —musitó y volvió a sentir ganas de romper en llanto.

Suspiró pesadamente y salió de su habitación para dirigirse a la de Viktor, sabía que el mismo se encontraría durmiendo pero no iba a poder esperar que amaneciera para hablar con él. Tenía que contarle cuanto antes lo que le estaba pasando.

***

Yuuri se metió al dormitorio de su entrenador y efectivamente como lo supuso, lo encontró profundamente dormido. Aún así, encendió los veladores que tenía al lado de la cama y trató de despertarlo moviéndolo un poco.

—¡Viktor! ¡Viktorm despierta! —dijo en voz baja.

No hubo caso, Viktor tenía el sueño muy pesado así que no tuvo mejor idea que montársele y moverlo con un poco más de brusquedad.

—¡¡¡Viktor, qué despiertes te digo!!! —insistió el chico de cabellos negros.

—¿Mmm, Yuuri? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —preguntó el hombre bastante confundido y apenas abriendo los ojos.

—Disculpa que te despierte a esta hora pero...--

—¿Tienes ganas de hacerlo? —lo interrumpió el ruso levantándose un poco. —Recuerda lo que dijimos, Yuuri. ¡Debemos ser un poco más discretos!

—Lo sé pero ahora no se trata de eso —respondió el de anteojos.

—Bueno, si estás sobre mí en una posición sumamente sugestiva en medio de la madrugada, no esperes que piense sanamente —dijo el hombre.

Yuuri se ruborizó un poco, lo que Viktor decía era verdad pero aún así necesitaba exponer con claridad eso que le estaba mortificando. Terminó contándole absolutamente todo, lo que venía soñando desde hace días, cómo se sentía al respecto y también el gran deseo que tenía.

—Viktor, quiero que volvamos a ser una "pareja" de tres. ¡Por favor, traigamos a Yurio de regreso!

—¿En verdad eso deseas? —preguntó el ruso sin poder ocultar su sorpresa.

—Sí, eso quiero —contestó Katsuki totalmente determinado. —Es muy extraño lo que me sucede pero siento que lo necesito. ¡Quiero que estemos de nuevo los tres juntos!

—De acuerdo. Si eso quieres, iremos por él. Tendremos de nuevo a nuestro adorable y arisco gatito con nosotros —sonrió el mayor con un dejo de perversión.

Yuuri abrazó a Viktor tras conocer su respuesta. Se sentía aliviado al saber que tendría una oportunidad de reivindicarse con Yurio. Se miraron fijamente y terminaron besándose con fogosidad y ahí iban de nuevo, encendidos por una arrebatadora e intensa pasión.

El menor se quitó los lentes y los colocó sobre una mesita que estaba al costado de la cama, luego hizo a un lado la sábana que cubría a Viktor y se escabulló debajo de la misma quedando nuevamente tapado por ella.

Luego despojó a su novio del bóxer que traía puesto y lo descubrió totalmente excitado, con una erección que ya le comenzaba a doler y llegaba cerca del ombligo. El nipón tomó el miembro de Viktor con una de sus manos y del cual empezaba a emanar un transparente y tibio fluido a consecuencia de su ya incontenible éxtasis.

—¡Quiero verte, Yuuri! —susurró Viktor intentando levantar la sábana.

—No, no puedes ver hasta que yo te diga. Si lo haces, me detendré y me iré a mi habitación —respondió el japonés de manera desafiante.

—¡Ahhh, prometo que me pagarás por esto! —amenazó el ruso rogando porque el otro se diera prisa. —Te voy a dar tan duro que no podrías patinar por semanas.

—Pues tus amenazas no hacen más que excitarme —contestó Yuuri con una voz melosa para empezar a dar largos y lentos lengüetazos al palpitante falo de su pareja.

Después de haberlo visto y sentido muchas veces a Viktor cuando se lo hacía a él, finalmente se animó a complacerlo con una deliciosa sesión de sexo oral. Podía notar lo mucho que el ruso disfrutaba de eso, proporcionarle placer usando su boca y lengua, saboreándolo y sintiéndolo era algo sin igual.

Esta vez, era Viktor quien debía reprimir sus lascivos quejidos. No podía ver a Yuuri pero la sensación cálida y fascinante de estar en esa húmeda boca era suficiente. El hecho de no poder predecir los movimientos ajenos era frustrante pero a la vez muy emocionante.

Sentía la lengua de Yuuri desplazarse por toda su extensión de su hombría, delineando sus venas y luego subiendo hasta la punta donde aplicaba unas deliciosas y fuertes succiones para luego envolverlo con su boca y engullirlo por completo.

—¡¡¡¡Aaaahhh!!!! —gimió ronco. —¿Cuándo fue te volviste tan hábil? —preguntó el hombre con la respiración bastante entrecortada.

—Me enseñaste todo muy bien —respondió Katsuki y comenzó a masturbarlo. —Puedes ver... —indicó por fin a su pareja.

Viktor lucía todo sonrojado, apartó la sábana con algo de torpeza y pudo deleitarse con la impúdica escena de Yuuri masturbándolo y dándole ocasionales lamidas.

—Anda, córrete en mi cara —dijo Yuuri con una sonrisa traviesa y una actitud tan digna de una meretriz.

Escuchar eso habíaa sido demasiado para Viktor, Yuuri lo llevó a su límite en cuestión de unos segundos y sin poderlo evitar se vino por completo manchándole el rostro, parte del cabello y desde luego, la mano.

—L-lo siento, Yuuri —dijo el hombre un tanto avergonzado.

—¿Por qué te disculpas? Esto era lo que quería —le sonrió consiguiendo así tranquilizarlo.

Viktor lo hizo levantar y lo atrajo hacia él, comenzó a besarlo sin importar que estuviera lleno de su semen, lo lamió con gusto para limpiarle el rostro y lo volvió a besar pudiendo ambos saborear la agridulce esencia del ruso.

Ninguno de los dos lo dijo en ese momento pero había algo que ambos tenían en mente y parecía ser una suerte de transmisión de pensamiento. Los dos quedaron pensando que pronto volverían a ver a Yuri y por más pervertido que pudiera parecer o sonar, tenían unas hambrientas ganas de unirlo a sus sensuales y ardientes prácticas.


	3. Chapter 3

Un par de días después, Viktor y Yuuri tomaron un vuelo rumbo a San Petersburgo, Rusia, con la sola intención de buscar a Yurio y convencerlo de regresar con ellos a Japón.

Cuando llegaron, tomaron un taxi para dirigirse a casa de Viktor. Durante ese trayecto, Katsuki se mostró muy sorprendido al ver la ciudad, le pareció hermosa y encantadora pero en esa ocasión no la iba a poder conocer ya que solo estarían allí el fin de semana. Hacía bastante frío y comenzaba a nevar lentamente. Era sabido que en esas latitudes del planeta, anochecía más rápido en invierno y había días en los que el sol ni siquiera aparecía.

Eran como las 6 de la tarde y en el tiempo que les tomó ir del aeropuerto hasta la morada de Viktor, ya se hizo de noche. Finalmente habían llegado al edificio donde el ruso fijaba residencia e invitó a pasar a su pupilo. Cuando entraron al lujoso departamento en cuestión, Viktor encendió las luces y tomó la mochila de Yuuri para dejarla a un lado junto con la suya. Luego puso la calefacción y se quitó los abrigos quedando en camiseta, ya que al rato iba tener calor.

En tanto, el joven japonés se mostró más que sorprendido con el lugar, se trataba de un sitio sumamente acogedor con decoración minimalista. En verdad Nikiforov tenía muy buen gusto en general.

—¡Tu departamento es genial! —exclamó Yuuri con una gran sonrisa.

—Sí, pero creo que ya me acostumbre a tu casa y a las deliciosas aguas termales —respondió el ruso.

Yuuri se veía muy contento y comenzó a recorrer todo como si fuera un cachorro que llega por primera vez a su nueva casa, en tanto Viktor tomó asiento en un sofá desde donde lo observó con una expresión divertida.

—¡La vista desde aquí es impresionante! —dijo el de cabellos negros mirando desde una ventana.

—Sí que lo es. Dime Yuuri, ¿quieres tomar o comer algo?

—¿Hay algo en el refrigerador? —bromeó el otro.

—Claro que sí. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Bueno, es que me sorprende que todo aquí está tan limpio y ordenado y que haya comida. ¿Cómo es posible si estuviste todo este tiempo en Japón? —preguntó Yuuri bastante intrigado.

—Ah eso, verás, hay una persona que se encarga de la limpieza del lugar y avisé que vendríamos para que lo tuviera todo listo, así que tenemos comida para estos días. Aunque extrañaré terriblemente el katsudon de Hasetsu. ¡No hay nada como eso!

—Es verdad. Pero respondiendo a tu pregunta, no tengo hambre ni sed. Estoy muy bien —admitió el chico y volteó a ver a su pareja.

—De acuerdo, pero si quieres algo puedes disponer de lo que gustes.

Viktor sacó su teléfono celular y lo empezó a revisar, de repente se puso un poco tenso y Yuuri lo pudo notar de inmediato.

—¿Qué sucede, Viktor?

—Le estoy escribiendo a tu hermana. Me pidió que le avisara si llegamos bien a destino, de paso también le pregunto por Maccacchin, estoy un tanto preocupado por él —contestó el platinado.

—No te preocupes. ¡Claro que estará bien! Mari se encargará de cuidarlo bien y además, nosotros volveremos en un par de días.

—Lo sé, aún así no puedo evitarlo. No me he separado de él todos estos años y este lugar se siente extraño sin su presencia —contestó el otro.

—¡Relájate, Viktor! —el nipón se puso de pie.

De pronto, el chico de gafas también sintió calor ya que la temperatura del ambiente se había elevado gracias al sistema de calefacción y siguiendo el ejemplo del dueño de casa, se quitó los abrigos como también la bufanda y los guantes.

El celular de Viktor sonó, era el tono de mensaje y él lo reviso rápidamente.

—¿Respondió Mari? —preguntó Yuuri.

—¡Sí! Maccacchin está muy bien, no me extraña para nada —le enseñó su teléfono al otro.

Mari Katsuki envió a Viktor una foto donde se veía al perro durmiendo graciosamente en el piso, estaba tendido boca arriba de lo más relajado.

—¿Ves? Te dije que no debías preocuparte. Él estará muy bien.

—Mmm...tienes razón —respondió Viktor sonriente y se levantó de su sitio. —Ya no pensaré en eso, vinimos aquí a pasarla bien.

Yuuri miró a su entrenador y luego se acercó a él para abrazarlo.

—Gracias por cumplirme este deseo, Viktor —dijo sonriéndole con ternura.

—Eres mi mejor creación —le susurró al oído. —Haría cualquier cosa para satisfacerte.

Esas simples pero sensuales palabras hicieron que el joven japonés se estremeciera por comnpleto. Viktor lo observó y le devolvió la sonrisa mientras le acariciaba los labios con su dedo pulgar e iba acortando cada vez más la distancia entre sus rostros.

Yuuri se sonrojó un poco y no pudo esperar más, colocó una de sus manos en la nuca de Viktor e inició un apasionado beso. Estar así, tan cerca de su ahora pareja bastaba que se encendiera por completo, era un hecho que tenía a Eros a flor de piel.

Viktor se sentía contento. Le encantaba ver al otro ponerse tan caliente de un instante a otro y saberse el único causante de eso. Algunas veces, un roce sugestivo, una caricia atrevida o un gesto provocativo de su parte era suficiente para excitar a Yuuri y tenerlo rogando por más.

Deslizó sus manos hasta las caderas ajenas para luego introducir más profundamente su lengua en la boca de Katsuki, recorriéndola con detenimiento y saboreándola. Se había vuelto adicto a esos besos cargados de puro deseo.

Se separaron un poco al resentir la falta la aire sintiendo la humedad de sus salivas mezcladas que se unían en un pequeño hilo entre sus labios. El ruso entreabrió los ojos y miró a su contrario, se veía demasiado sensual ante sus ojos.

—Fóllame... —susurró Yuuri suplicante y ansioso.

—Lo haré, claro que lo haré. Tu andromanía es lo mejor que me ha podido suceder —respondió Nikiforov.

—¿Mi qué? —cuestionó el nipón, sin entender a qué se estaba refiriendo su coach.

—A tus desenfrenados deseos sexuales —el mayor sonrió. —Lo que en las mujeres se conoce por ninfomanía, en los hombres se llama andromanía. Es lo que trajo el despertar de tu Eros y me fascina.

—Viktor, tengo una mejor idea. ¿Por qué no llamamos a Yurio de una vez? —propuso Yuuri.

—¿Qué acaso no querías esperar hasta mañana? —preguntó el otro.

—Al principio sí, pero de repente me dieron ganas de adelantar los acontecimientos —confesó el joven mostrando una expresión un tanto perversa.

Viktor lo miró y se sintió tentado a proceder con la idea. En cuanto se separaron, el ruso fue a agarrar de nuevo su teléfono celular que había dejado en el sofá, buscó el número de Yurio en su agenda y antes de marcar, levantó la vista hacia Yuuri.

—Anda, llámalo —insistió el patinador japonés.

—¿Tantas ganas tienes de tirarte a ese chiquillo malcriado? —inquirió Viktor dejando ver ciertos celos en sus palabras.

—¡¡¡Nooo!!! —se apresuró a aclarar Katsuki. —No tengo esas intenciones, mi fantasía en realidad es otra.

—¿Mmmm...? —el mayor se sorprendió el ruso y quedó con el ceño fruncido. —¿Y cuál es esa fantasía?

—Primero quiero ver como te lo follas tú...y luego que ambos hagan lo mismo conmigo —admitió totalmente ruborizado. —Quiero que los dos me den placer, que me hagan vibrar, que me llenen por completo. Ambos al mismo tiempo.

Viktor tragó saliva y abrió los ojos preso de su asombro, esa petición de Yuuri le resultó inesperada pero demasiado excitante.

—¿No te darán celos al verme seduciendo a otro chico? —preguntó Viktor.

—Es Yurio, no me importaría compartirte con él. Al contrario, sé que me deleitaré viéndolos juntos. Quizás me darían celos si se tratara de otra persona pero él es parte de nosotros —el nipón sonrió. —Como te dije antes, somos una pareja de tres. Además ya sé que te acostaste antes con él.

Por primera vez, Viktor quedó completamente sonrojado ante la acusación de su chico y bajó la mirada tratando de disimular sus nervios. Quedó viendo fijamente la pantalla de su celular y leyendo el nombre Yuri Plisetsky en la misma.

—¡Vaya! Te quedaste sin palabras.

—Bueno...yo... —Nikiforov frunció los labios, nada de lo que dijera podría servir para justificarse.

—No me equivoqué, ¿cierto? A pesar de la diferencia de edad que hay entre ustedes, te lo llevaste a la cama —prosiguió el japonés dando unos pasos hacia su contrario.

—Esto podría parecerte muy cobarde de mi parte pero en realidad, no fue mi culpa —suspiró Viktor pesadamente. —Tú no conoces a Yurio, fue él quien me sedujo, quien se me ofreció y se metió a mi cama. Puede que él aún sea un adolescente pero actúa como si fuera un adulto, es descarado y pervertido.

—¿Es porque lo aprendió de ti? —preguntó el otro levantando una ceja.

Viktor empezaba a incomodarse con las preguntas que hacía Yuuri. Nadie en su sano juicio jamás le creería que un chico de quince años lo hubiera seducido para acostarse con él. Bajó el celular y miró al otro.

—Será mejor que olvidemos todo esto. No voy a soportar que me juzgues por lo que hice antes de conocerte —afirmó el mayor.

—No te estoy juzgado, no te molestes —lo tranquilizó. —Tampoco digo que no te creo, si bien como es Yurio pero siempre tuve la sospecha de que ustedes tenían algo más que una amistad o que eran más que simples compañeros de equipo prosiguió el japonés.

—¿Qué te llevó a deducir eso? —preguntó el ruso.

—Cuando nos hiciste escuchar las canciones de Ágape y Eros, Yurio eligió a Eros sin dudar. Luego tú dijiste que representaba al amor sexual y él seguía queriéndola de todas maneras —sonrió de lado. —Era evidente que Yurio ya conocía ese tipo de amor y por la forma que siempre actuó respecto a tu persona, deduje que tú fuiste quien se lo enseñó.

Viktor quedó nuevamente sorprendido, todo lo que Yuuri decía tenía absoluto sentido.

—¿Tan evidente fue todo eso?

—No me dí cuenta en ese momento pero después hilando las cosas, entendí que a mí me asignaste Eros y a Yurio le asignaste Ágape porque era lo que nos hacía falta a cada uno —respondió acomodándose los anteojos.

—No tengo nada que decir en mi defensa, finalmente has descubierto mi secreto —admitió Viktor.

—Lo hiciste para llevarnos a descubrir esa parte nuestra que nos era desconocida. En mi caso, ya conocía a Ágape y lo iba a poder interpretar con toda facilidad pero no tenía idea de Eros —analizaba el joven. En el caso de Yurio, él ya sabía de Eros a pesar de su juventud pero no conseguía encontrar su Ágape. Es así, ¿cierto?

—Totalmente —secundó el mayor. —Quería que ambos encontraran eso que les faltaba y creo que lo conseguí. ¡Soy un genio! —sonrió con aires presuntuosos.

—Lo sé. Siempre lo dije, eres un genio que nunca deja de sorprenderme —Yuuri lo avaló. —Ahora llama a Yurio, dile que venga, tú sabrás como convencerlo, al fin de cuentas, él también te ama y hará lo que le pidas.

—Ya veremos. Recuerda que es como un gato, arisco y orgulloso. Espero me conteste —volvió la vista a su teléfono y lo marcó.

Viktor se sentía un tanto intranquilo y ansioso por lo que iría a hacer pero sus deseos por complacer la fantasía de Yuuri pesaron más. Cuando entró la llamada, Viktor puso en modo de altavoz y Plisetsky finalmente atendió al tercer tono.

—¡Idiota! Marcaste número equivocado. ¿¡Por qué no te fijas a donde estás llamando, anciano!? —respondió el rubio al otro lado de la línea.

—¿Qué simplemente no puedes decirme "hola" y ahorrarte el insulto como saludo? —replicó el platinado queriendo reírse a carcajadas. —No me equivoqué, justo contigo quería hablar, gatito furioso.

—¿Qué mierda quieres, Viktor? ¿Acaso interrumpes el arduo entrenamiento de tu cerdito para llamar a este perdedor y burlarte? —bociferó con ironía.

—Te fuiste sin despedirte y me preocupé por ti. No puedes dejar de lado tu mala actitud, ¿cierto?

—¡Me tomas por estúpido como siempre! Suficiente humillación he pasado, primero contigo olvidando la promesa que me hiciste y luego perdiendo en contra ese tonto. ¿Creíste que iba a quedarme para ver como todas tus atenciones eran para él? —se alteró aún más.

—Yuri, estoy en Rusia —replicó el mayor de lo más campante.

—¿¡Creíste que seguiría allí para ver como anunciabas ante todo el mundo que lo ibas a entrenar a él y no a mí!? —gritó de nuevo pero al rato quedó un momento silencio como analizando lo que expresó Viktor anteriormente. ¿Pero qué demonios has dicho? ¿¡Cómo que estás aquí!?

—He venido a buscarte para llevarte de regreso conmigo —anunció el hombre con una voz ciertamente seductora. —¿Escuchaste lo que dije? ¡Hey, Yuri! ¿Sigues allí?

Yurio que se hallaba paseando en su habitación de un lugar a otro mientras hablaba por el celular, no pudo creer lo que estaba escuchando, optó por sentarse en su cama, se tranquilizó un poco y sintió sus mejillas ardiendo.

—Estás bromeando, ¿verdad? —preguntó el adolescente.

—No, para nada. Acabo de llegar a San Petersburgo y estoy en mi casa, ¿quieres venir? Tengo muchas ganas de verte.

El rubio sentía cómo su corazón latía muy rápido, estaba ruborizado al escuchar a Viktor diciéndole esas cosas de una manera tan suave y convincente.

—¿Dejaste a Yuuri Katsuki para venir a buscarme a Rusia? —preguntó dubitativo.

—Aunque no lo creas, él también te ha extrañado —respondió Nikiforov. ¿Acaso no lo echas de menos del mismo modo?

—¿Y por qué lo haría, eh? Ese cerdito es un...tonto —sonrió. —Bueno, admito que es gracioso en ocasiones y conseguía hacerme reír con sus estupideces. A decir verdad yo ¡nada! ¡¡¡Nadaaaa!!! —calló al darse cuenta que podría hablar más de lo que realmente quería.

Viktor miró a Yuuri y le guiñó un ojo al ver que este sonreía al escuchar las cosas que Yurio acababa de manifestar.

—Y bien, ¿vendrás a verme, gatito? —insistió Viktor.

—De acuerdo, iré. ¡Y más vale que me esperes con una cena!

—Solo no esperes algo muy sofisticado —bromeó el hombre.

—En ese caso, olvídalo. Estaré allí como en 40 minutos —aseguró el chico.

—Bien. Te esperaré con ansisas —dijo Viktor.

Ambos colgaron la llamada.

—¡Dios! ¿¡Cómo puedo ser tan fácil? —Yurio lanzó un largo suspiro. —Le es tan sencillo convencerme, soy un tonto al que puede manipular a su antojo y él lo sabe.

En tanto, Viktor se volvió hacia Yuuri de lo más sonriente.

—Misión cumplida —guiñó un ojo. —El gatito ya viene en camino.

En tanto, Yuuri no podía ocultar su pervertida emoción.


	4. Chapter 4

Yuuri se acercó a Viktor y lo besó nuevamente a modo de agradecimiento por darle ese gusto tan extravagante. Fregaba sus partes contra las de su pareja con la clara y alevosa intención de excitarlo y lo estaba consiguiendo más pronto de lo que pensaba.

El ruso podía sentir como su miembro iba despertando ante las constantes fricciones de Yuuri por encima de la ropa y eso le hacía emitir pequeños quejidos que ponían en evidencia lo que le estaba sucediendo.

—¡Espera! Sería un tanto vergonzoso que Yurio llegue aquí y note que estoy con un bulto formado en los pantalones —pidió el hombre pegado a la boca ajena, casi gimiendo.

—¡Pues que lo note! Le darán unas tremendas ganas de comértelo entero. —respondió el otro.

—No te descontroles antes de tiempo —contestó el platinado. —Él no sabe que te encuentras aquí, recuerda que evadí su pregunta y cree que me encontrará solo.

—Descuida. Me esconderé en el baño un momento —Katsuki sonrió. —Cuando note que entraste en ambiente con él, los estaré observando desde el pasillo. Ya veré luego en qué momento me les uniré.

—¡Wow! —exclamó el hombre. —Veo que tienes todo un plan estrictamente trazado.

Yuuri lo empujó un poco y su coach cayó sentado en el sofá, luego se le fue encima colocando sus piernas a los costados de la cintura ajena quedando sentado sobre la pelvis de Viktor, lo abrazó por el cuello.

Y ahí de nuevo, empezó a frotarse contra la bragueta de Viktor. En esa posición podían sentirse mutuamente aún más, volvieron a besarse y el ruso introdujo sus manos en la camiseta de Yuuri pudiendo acariciarle la espalda, terminó por quitársela para poder besar y acariciar su pecho desnudo.

—Dime Viktor. ¿Cómo fue que te cogiste a Yurio por primera vez? ¡Cuéntame, por favor! Me pone caliente imaginármelo pero deseo conocer tu versión —se lo dijo sugestivamente al oído.

—Bueno, la verdad es que entre Yurio y yo siempre existió mucha tensión sexual. Lo conocí cuando él tenía como doce años y lo vi practicando con Yakov para sus primeras competencias en Junior —sonrió el ruso. —Me llamó la atención que siendo tan pequeño tuviera tanto carácter y que fuera tan decidido. Yakov se pasaba regañádolo por todo ya que era muy rebelde.

—No ha cambiado mucho que digamos —comentó Yuuri.

—Sabía que Yurio me admiraba mucho y me veía como su ejemplo a seguir, empezamos a vernos todos los días pues yo también volví a las prácticas para mis siguientes competencias. Fue allí que nos tratamos más y comenzamos a conocernos mejor pero demoró como un año en hablarme de él y de su familia, me enteré que tuvo un pasado difícil y ha estado mucho tiempo solo, lejos de su familia, sin nadie que lo apoye en persona. Una vida bastante vacía y complicada para ser tan joven.

Yuuri notó que a Viktor le temblaba un poco la voz al hablar de ese asunto, así que optó por desviar la charla hacia otro punto.

—Solo dime cómo fue que terminaste follando con él —insistió el de anteojos.

—¿Recuerdas el Grand Prix Final donde quedaste último?

—Sí, aunque es algo que quisiera olvidar para siempre —contestó el nipón con visible disgusto.

—Pues en ese tiempo, antes de la competencia descubrí que Yurio me veía con otros ojos y que constantemente buscaba llamar mi atención. Se me acercaba más de la cuenta, me decía cosas con notable doble sentido, me miraba descaradamente cuando compartíamos las duchas.

—¡Vaya! ¿Así que el gatito salió de cacería? —comentó Yuuri sonriendo de un lado.

—Cuando no pude tolerar ya su desvergüenza es que lo puse a prueba y cayó —prosiguió Viktor con su relato. —Nos habíamos quedado solos los en la pista de hielo cuando notó perfectamente como me estaba mirando el paquete —sonrió un tanto ruborizado. —Así que no le dí tiempo de nada, fui hasta él, me acerqué y lo abracé tomándolo por la cintura, quedamos frente a frente, con nuestros cuerpos muy pegados.

—¿Y él qué hizo? —preguntó el japonés.

—Levantó la vista hacia mí y se sonrojó ante tanta cercanía pero no retrocedió ni me alejó. Se veía adorable estando así tan nervioso pero permaneció allí, esperando mi siguiente movimiento. Me dieron muchas ganas de besarlo en ese momento pero me contuve, todavía tenía algo de cordura. Me decía a mí mismo "oye no hagas nada, es solo un niño para ti" —contestó el mayor.

Eso hizo que Yuuri se mordiera el labio inferior, le resultaba excitante imaginar la escena que Viktor le estaba relatando.

—¿Y cómo fue que lo hiciste caer? —preguntó el de gafas.

—Le dije que para aprender debía fijarse en mis técnicas de patinaje e intentar hacerlas en lugar de distraerse mirando otras cosas —aseveró el mayor. —Él respondió que en realidad yo era quien no lo dejaba concentrarse como debía porque lo deslumbraba.

—¿Qué pensaste cuando te dijo eso?

—Pues que era un chico muy osado y que estaba claramente buscándome la vuelta.

—¿¡Y luego qué!? —preguntó Yuuri con impaciencia.

—Esa misma noche se apareció aquí sin previo aviso, me dijo que se le había hecho tarde y que tenía miedo de regresar solo a su casa. Me ofrecí a llevarlo pero no quiso pero eso me iba a ser imposible ya que me encontraba bebiendo alcohol y estaba un poco ebrio para ese entonces, así insistió en quedarse conmigo y no tuve manera de decirle que no.

—Ah, ya entiendo. ¡Te escudaste en la borrachera como perfecta excusa para tirártelo! —dijo el japonés con un tono ciertamente acusador.

—¡¡¡Nooo!!! —se defendió Nikiforov. —Me había dado sueño así que me despedí de él y fui a mi habitación. Le dejé el sofá para que durmiera allí, solo que en plena madrugada se metió desnudo a mi cama, empezó a besarme y tocarme atrevidamente.

—¡Dios, pero qué niño más osado!

—Juro que traté de resistirme pero la tentación fue más grande que mi voluntad. Era tan bello y frágil, tan condenadamente prohibido. Le hice el amor toda la noche, en la práctica había sido su primera vez pero creo que se sabía la teoría completa —se sonrojó un poco. —Mmm...mentiría si dijera que no me gustó y que no lo gocé, creo que durante el sexo se me pasó la borrachera ya que lo recuerdo todo con claridad.

—Ufff...y yo me estoy por correr solo por escucharte —dijo Yuuri y lo besó, definitivamente su Eros volvía a manifestarse con toda la fuerza y se sentía tan encendido como la vez que realizó su hermosa presentación.

Yuuri quebró el beso y haciéndose para atrás, se deslizó entre las piernas de Viktor y se dispuso a desprenderle el pantalón con todas las ganas, ya no podía refrenarse más. Pudo notar que el ruso estaba completamente rígido a esas alturas, le bajó un poco la ropa interior y vio como la punta de ese despierto miembro se asomó con rapidez, estaba tan húmedo que se le hizo agua la boca.

El pentacampeón lo miraba entre sonrojado y ansioso y Katsuki para provocarlo más, lo miraba a los ojos mientras se relamía los labios y sacaba la lengua sugestivamente.

—Mueres de ganas por follar mi boca, ¿cierto? —se acercó al sexo de Viktor y le pasó la lengua por el glande.

El ruso no pudo responder porque se estremeció al punto de echar la cabeza para atrás, estaba sumamente sensible en esa zona y el leve contacto la lengua de Yuuri le producía una sensación de placer indescriptible.

—¡Cuánta ansiedad, señor Nikiforov! —volvió a lamerlo unas veces para luego chuparlo con fuerza.

—¡¡¡Aaahhh!!! —gimoteó Viktor y se compuso un momento, quería deshacerse de su pantalón cuanto antes.

Ambos estaban completamente ávidos de impaciente deseo, su lujuria llegó al tope máximo solo que cuando estaban por sacarse la ropa para ir por más, sonó ese condenado timbre. Yurio finalmente llegó allí.

No sabían si maldecir o bendecir ese sonido que los interrumpió, solo se miraron y sonrieron con complicidad. Se pusieron de pie y Viktor se arregló la ropa.

—Esto se pondrá bueno —dijo Yuuri. —Dale a ese gatito de tu leche y luego fóllatelo delicioso y duro para que yo lo vea —le acarició sobre el pantalón pudiendo sentir que seguía duro.

Viktor quedó algo pensativo viendo a Yuuri mientras se dirigía con prisa hacia el baño, donde dijo se ocultaría mientras tanto. El timbre volvió a sonar y con eso, el platinado reaccionó, por fin fue a abrir la puerta. Sonrió al ver a Yurio allí, vistiendo jeans negros, unas botas del mismo color que lo hacían parecer más alto y un abrigo con diseño animal print de leopardo. Tan fashionista y fiel a su estilo como siempre.

—Tardaste mucho —dijo el rubio y se metió al lugar de manera impertinente. —Pensé que ya te habías ido a dormir.

—Yuri...en serio te cuesta mucho saludar normalmente —el mayor se mofó y cerró la puerta del departamento.

—Ah, hola —dijo con ironía. —¡Ufff, hace calor aquí! —comentó y empezó a despojarse de su saco.

Viktor caminó hacia él y lo asistió mientras se lo quitaba, cosa que sorprendió al chico y lo miró con extrañeza ante ese gesto amable. El hombre le devolvió la mirada y le sonrió. Plisetsky no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco, esa típica sonrisa pervertida del mayor siempre lo había inquietado de sobremanera. El hombre colocó el abrigo ajeno en el sitio destinado a ese efecto mientras que el rubio lo siguió con la mirada y frunció el ceño con cierta molestia.

Al rato, Viktor regresó junto a él y quedaron de pie uno frente al otro con sus cuerpos enfrentados.

—¿Me extrañaste, Yuri? —preguntó sin dejar de sonreirle un solo momento.

—¿Para qué me llamaste? —respondió el menor con algo de rabia.

—No me contestes con otra pregunta y más si ya sabes cual es la respuesta —demandó el otro.

—¿En serio viniste a buscarme? ¿Dejaste al cerdo para venir por mi? —cuestionó nuevamente.

—Vine a buscarte porque quiero tenerte cerca, quiero entrenarte y cumplir lo que te prometí —contestó Viktor con una voz sumamente encantadora.

El rubio sentía que sus mejillas empezaban a arderle de nuevo en cuanto Viktor dio un paso hacia él y lo abrazó, haciéndole también apoyar la cabeza en su pecho.

—Mierda... —murmuró el quinceañero en un tono apenas audible.

—¡Yurio! —lo llamó el mayor requiriendo su entera atención.

—¡¡¡No me digas ya así, anciano!!! —gruñó el rubio y volvió a mirarlo. —¡¡¡Ahhhh!!! —exclamó aún más ruborizado que antes.

Cayó directamente en la trampa, Viktor quería ver sus ojos y lo consiguió. Lo tomó del rostro con ambas manos sin que el otro pudiera oponer resistencia.

—Me extrañaste, lo sé —le besó la frente. —También te extrañé y como te dije, Yuuri igual —le sonrió de nueva cuenta.

—No te creo nada. ¡¡¡Ese cerdito no tenía motivos para extrañarme!!! —se quejó Yurio. —De seguro festejó cuando me fui. ¡Deja de defenderlo! Solo quieres dejarlo bien parado porque es tu nuevo favorito.

Viktor no respondió, lo tomó de la barbilla y le besó la comisura de la boca provocando que el adolescente se sonrojara más y quedara estático.

—Ya entiendo, me llamaste para sacarte la calentura —comentó Yurio con cierta decepción. —Sigues siendo el mismo maldito imbécil de siempre. ¡Jamás vas a cambiar! —trató de empujarlo sin éxito alguno.

—Me excita tanto cuando te pones agresivo y me maldices —se lo dijo al oído.

—¿Por qué mejor no te vas a la mierda? ¡Maldito anciano traidor y mentiroso!

—Mmm...parece que el gatito sigue enojado —bromeó el mayor.

—¡¡¡No te hagas el tonto!!! —el rubio retrucó aún más molesto. —Al principio no me dí cuenta pero luego de darle vueltas y vueltas al asunto supe que todo fue una vil treta montada por ti.

—No sé de qué me hablas —el mayor se hizo el desentendido.

Yurio no podía concebir tal nivel de desvergüenza, tenía ganas de propinarle un golpe para borrarle esa sonrisa que lo irritaba tanto, apretó los dientes e intentó apartarlo pero Viktor no se lo permitió.

—¡¡¡Toda esa basura de Ágape y Eros no fue más que un perfecto pretexto para ocultar tus pervertidas y bajas intenciones!!! —dijo elevando más su tono de voz. —Todo fue un juego para sacarme del camino y que así tuvieras vía libre para seducir a ese cerdito y follártelo. ¡¡¡Eso fue exactamente lo que hiciste!!!

—¿Sabes algo, Yuri? Cuanto te pones celoso eres todavía más lindo y apetecible. Me dejas ver lo mucho que me amas y cuanto detestas la idea de que pueda estar con otro chico —aseveró Viktor. —Pero no te preocupes, no te cambiaré jamás.

—Ya lo has hecho —replicó el chico al borde del llanto.

—¡Qué no! —dijo el mayor con la paciencia agotada. —Ya te dije que eso nunca pasará.

Acto seguido, Viktor levantó a Yurio por la cintura y lo hizo sentar en el sofá. Antes de que el chico pudiera reaccionar, sintió como el mayor introdujo su lengua dentro su boca en un profundo, húmedo y apasionado beso que no fue capaz de rechazar aún cuando se sentía con mucha rabia.

El hombre conocía muy bien a ese lindo chico y sabía que en unos instantes lo iba a controlar por completo y así fue. Viktor quedó de rodillas en el piso sin dejar de besarlo un solo rato mientras le desabrochaba el cinturón para despojarlo de sus jeans junto con la ropa interior al mismo tiempo.

Trató de sacárselos pero las botas del menor le impidieron completar su tarea, por lo que no le quedó más remedio que dejar de besarlo para llevar a cabo ese cometido con rapidez e impaciencia. Cuando terminó con eso se dio cuenta que solo le faltaba deshacerse de la camiseta ajena y así lo hizo, dejándolo totalmente desnudo ante sus hambrientos ojos.

Aunque Yurio no quiso ser el único en esas condiciones, tomó al otro del cuello de la camiseta para atraerlo hacia él y quitársela de inmediato. El mayor se acercó a besar el pecho desnudo del chico con una incontenible desesperación, aprovechó para lamer y succionar sus pezones uno por uno mientras sus manos acariciaban los muslos ajenos y separaba más sus piernas.

—¡Aaaahhh! —gimió Yurio al sentir los dientes de Viktor torturando su pezón izquierdo.

Tomó al hombre del cabello con cierta fuerza haciendo que éste dejara de morderlo, lo miró fijamente y lo besó con intensidad al tiempo que sentía una atrevida mano que se ceñía a su miembro, moviéndose de arriba abajo con insistencia.

El rubio se había puesto muy duro y no pudo evitar gemir de nuevo, cosa que Viktor disfrutaba en demasía. No podía apartar los ojos de ese joven de apariencia delicada y virginal, a quien se había encargado personalmente de pervertir de todas las formas posibles. Lo masturbaba cada vez más rápido solo para verlo hacer esos gestos tan provocativos que lo encendían cada vez más. Fue entonces que se agachó metiéndose entre las piernas de Yurio y reemplazando su mano por su boca.

—¡Aaaaaaahhh! —exclamó el chico moviendo sus caderas.

Podía sentir su erecto pene deslizarse dentro de la boca de Viktor, quien lo tomaba entero con una notable facilidad. Cuando el platinado sentía que no podía mantenerlo más en la boca, se lo sacó para lamerlo en toda su extensión y luego dirigirse a succionarle los testículos. El chico no hacía más que gemir ante esas electrizantes sensaciones, sentía que su mente se nublaba.

—¡Dios, pero qué excitante! ¡Ahhh! Ese chico está a punto de venirse —dijo Yuuri, quien los observaba desde la puerta del baño.

Ver y escuchar a Yurio de esa manera tan lasciva no hizo más que excitarlo también, se había quitado todas sus ropas y se masturbaba observando aquel espectáculo tan hermoso como indecente. Pudo ver como Viktor hizo girar al menor para dejarlo de rodillas en el sofá haciéndolo sostenerse del respaldo. Allí volvió a agacharse, esta vez separando las nalgas del chico para lamer esa suave y estrecha entrada que tantas veces había profanado con todo el placer del mundo.

Yurio tembló la sentir la lengua de Viktor introduciéndose lentamente en su orificio anal, se mordía los labios para evitar rogar por más y sentía que se iba a correr en cualquier momento.

Sin embargo, el hombre era quien no podía soportar más. Se puso de pie y con suma rapidez se bajó el pantalón, quedando también desnudo, tomó su tieso miembro y lo frotó contra la entrada del chico.

—Viktor... —susurró el otro.

—Tómalo todo, gatito pervertido —dijo tomándolo del cabello para atraerlo hacia él.

Yurio tenía el rostro todo rojo, giró un poco para observar a Viktor, quien lo besó salvajemente y empezó a penetrarlo con ansias y poca delicadeza. El chico emitió un pequeño grito que el otro acalló cubriéndole la boca con una mano y a la par, le mordía una de sus orejas.

Viktor terminó de entrar en él pero no le dio respiro, empezó a moverse de inmediato, lo hacía rápidamente y casi sin compasión. Ese chico era capaz de sacarle su lado más sádico y perverso, amaba poseerlo de esa manera ruda y salvaje, escucharlo proferir maldiciones mientras lo sodomizaba.

Dejó de taparle la boca y dirigió esa mano al miembro del rubio para estimularlo al mismo tiempo que lo embestía, podía sentirlo temblar mientras gemía sin importarle lo obsceno que pudiera sonar a esas alturas.

—Aaahhh, eres tan delicioso, Yuri! ¡Tengo tantas ganas de destrozarte!

—Idiota... —susurró el otro. —Eres un idio...¡¡¡aaahhh!!!

No pudo terminar lo que trataba de decir, sintió una profunda estocada que parecí a haberle llegado hasta el estómago.

—Anda, insúltame más. Te dije que me excita escucharte, sobre todo cuando me tienes adentro —le dijo al oído y volvió a besarlo.

—¡¡¡Mmmm...aaahhh! —era todo lo que Yurio podía exclamar para entonces.

Viktor entreabrió los ojos y notó al nipón asomarse lentamente desde el pasillo, lo vio sonriente, desnudo y con una impresionante erección. Le guiño un ojo como dándole un aviso, era hora de que se uniera a ellos.

Sin que Yurio se percatara de la presencia del tercero, Viktor lo hizo cambiar de posición sin salir de él. Giró de modo que quedó sentado en el sofá con Yurio encima suyo dándole la espalda mientras lo seguía penetrándolo y lo tomó de las piernas para moverse con más prisa.

Yurio gimió más alto, esas penetraciones eran cada vez más profundas, sentía que estaba a punto de quebrarse cuando Viktor desaceleró sus movimientos pélvicos.

—No te detengas ahora, por favor —rogó el chico mientras echaba saliva y lágrimas. —Destrózame como tanto deseas y lléname de ti.

—¿Eso quieres, mi pequeña puta insaciable? —sonrió y le cubrió los ojos con una de sus manos, le encantaba hablarle sucio cuando lo tenía a punto de venirse.

Lo atrajo a él acercándolo lo suficiente como para besarlo sin dejarlo ver nada aún. El mayor volvió a mover sus caderas, penetrando a Plisetsky con lentitud y hundiéndose en él tanto como podía.

Yuuri llegó hasta allí quedando de pie frente a ellos sin decir una sola palabra. Viktor asintió con la cabeza indicándole que ya casi era su momento.

—Te daré eso que tanto quieres —anunció Viktor a Yurio. —Ahora solo déjate llevar y disfruta de esto con nosotros.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo dices? —preguntó el adolescente. —¿Cómo que "nosotros"?

No tuvo tiempo de seguir haciendo preguntas pues el mayor lo hizo callar de nuevo al moverse con fuerza dentro de él. Allí Yuuri no pudo esperar más, se puso en cuclillas para succionar el miembro del rubio quien desconcertado, intentó liberarse de la mano de Viktor y ver qué era lo que ocurría.

—¡¡¡Aaaaahhh...Vik...Viktor!!! ¿Qué es esto? ¡¡¡Aaaahhh!!! —gemía totalmente descontrolado.

Por una parte tenía a Viktor taladrándole el trasero con fuerza y por la otra, tenía a Yuuri que le devoraba el pene hambrientamente. Sentía que se iba a correr cuando por fin, el mayor permitió que pudiera ver.

Observó a Yuuri practicándole sexo oral con una increíble habilidad, estaba estupefacto ante lo que sus ojos le mostraban. El japonés se veía realmente sensual haciendo algo como eso, su boca se sentía deliciosa y no podía dejar de observarlo.

Al notar Viktor que Yurio no hizo nada para detener, se tranquilizó y sonrió. Volvió a atraerlo hacia él y lo besó un momento.

—Lo sé, Yuuri es increíble haciendo mamadas. Disfruta sin culpas —le susurró el mayor. —Luego podrás follártelo si quieres.

Aparentemente las palabras de Viktor fueron de nuevo un detonante para provocarle un orgasmo super intenso que lo hizo retorcerse y llenar la boca de Yuuri con su tibio y dulce semen juvenil.

Segundos después, fue Viktor quien se corrió descargando con fuerza en el interior de Yurio mientras le daba unas últimas estocadas para vaciarse por completo y luego salir de él.

Viktor hizo levantar a Yurio y éste de puso de pie, luego ayudó a Yuuri que hiciera lo mismo.

—¡¡¡Son unos malditos bastardos!!! —gritó Yurio algo molesto.

El nipón lo miró con perversión y sin mediar palabras, lo tomó del rostro y lo besó dejándolo sorprendido y avergonzado. Yurio trató de apartarse pero el otro no se lo permitió, metió su lengua en la boca del más joven y profundizó ese beso, al final, el rubio dejó de luchar y lo correspondió.

Viktor sonrió al verlos así, empezaba a excitarse de nuevo viéndolos besarse tan efusivamente. Se colocó de rodillas en el piso frente a ellos y tomó sus miembros con cada mano, quería encenderlos otra vez así que empezó a lamerlos y succionarlos por turno.

—¡Aaaahhh! —gimoteó Katsuki sintiendo la boca de Viktor.

Yurio lo miró un rato y no pudo evitar sentirse motivado con esa escena, le resultaba muy sensual ver a Viktor chupándoselo mientras el otro emitía esos gemidos tan sugestivos. Se posicionó detrás del japonés y comenzó a acariciar y besar su espalda.

En tanto, Viktor seguía proporcionándole placer con su boca. Luego Yurio empezó a descender besando la espalda de Yuuri haciéndolo estremecerse al punto de que sentía sus piernas a punto de desfallecer.

El rubio llegó a las nalgas del japonés y se puso a morderlas dejando en ellas impregnadas las marcas de sus dientes sobre su piel, luego sin el menor pudor, las abrió para hacerle exactamente lo mismo que Viktor había hecho antes con él, un exquisito beso negro.

Yuuri gimió todavía mas alto con eso, tenía a dos rusos bellos y ardientes comiéndose las partes más íntimas de su cuerpo sin un ápice de vergüenza y haciéndolo gozar como nunca lo hubiera imaginado.

—Esto es culpa de mi incontrolable Eros que quiso llevarme a experimentar el placer más extremo y prohibido —pensó y sintió que se desmayaba.

Los otros dos se detuvieron al ver que Yuuri ya no podía mantener el equilibrio. Viktor lo cargó en sus brazos y se lo llevó a recostar en su cama boca arriba, seguido de Yurio quien se abalanzó sobre el descontrolado chico y lo besó de nuevo. Luego miró a Viktor con determinación.

—Entiendo —dijo el mayor y sonrió.

—Los deseo a ambos —susurró Yuuri.

—Eres tan sucio, cerdito —contestó Yurio y se posicionó frente a él.

El rubio tomó las piernas de Yuuri, las separó y las elevó un poco, rozó su pene contra esa entrada levemente dilatada y comenzó a metérselo poco a poco mientras lo escuchaba gruñir y gemir. Para ser un adolescente, tenía un miembro del tamaño de un adulto totalmente desarrollado. Viktor observaba deleitándose al verlos, era hermoso saberlos ya tan compenetrados, gimiendo y sonrojándose.

—¡¡¡Ah...aaahhh!!! —gimió Katsuki al sentir al rubio en su interior. —Vik...tor... —llamó a su coach con dificultad.

—Disfruta de tu fantasía, mi querido Eros —respondió el otro seductoramente para luego acercarse a él y meterle su miembro en la boca.

Ahí estaba Yuuri Katsuki, siendo víctima de una oleada impresionante de placer y lujuria, del despertar de su Eros que cada vez le pedía cosas más intensas para satisfacerse, como ahora que estaba siendo follado por el ano y por la boca al mismo tiempo.

Yurio se movía con prisa, si bien había tenido sexo con Viktor en muchas ocasiones, siempre le tocó ser el pasivo. Era la primera vez que hacía el rol de activo, hace tiempo tenía ganas de hacerlo aunque Viktor no se lo había permitido, o al menos aún no. De todos modos, ahora comprobaban que el chico era muy bueno también.

—¡¡¡Grrr...ahhhh!!! —gruñía Yurio a medida que lo penetraba más rápido.

Viktor sentía que iba a correrse en la boca Yuuri pero deseaba que fuera de otra manera esta vez, así que se retiró de él y Yurio lo observó esperando alguna indicación del mayor.

—Cambien de posición. Yuuri, monta a Yurio —ordenó Viktor.

Obedeció con rapidez. Yurio quedó recostado sobre su espalda y Yuuri se sentó en su pelvis tomando el miembro del rubio y haciéndose penetrar de nuevo por él. Empezó a cabalgarlo enérgicamente produciendo que el menor se desgañitara en quejidos.

Tomó a Yuuri por la cintura y elevando su cadera lo penetraba rudamente, haciéndolo gritar hasta que Viktor tuvo que intervenir besándolo para que no haga tanto ruido.

—¡¡¡Aaahhh!!! ¿Te gusta esto, cierto cerdito? —pronunció Yurio. —Siente como te estoy partiendo a la mitad, te lo mereces por querer sacarme mi lugar.

¡Yurio, pero qué sádico! —observó Nikiforov.

—¡Ah...mierda...lo aprendí de ti! —respondió el chico. —Mira como se retuerce tu elegido mientras se come mi pene, míralo bien, anciano. Así es como le doy su Grand Prix Final —sonrió con aires de ganador.

Yuuri se sentía tan excitado al escucharlo que se tumbó sobre Yurio y lo besó con fuerza, mordiéndole la boca y compartiendo toda su humedad.

—No, chicos, ni crean que me quedaré fuera —inquirió Viktor antes de sumarse a ellos.

Tomó su lubricado y erecto miembro para acoplarse a ellos y así también penetró a Katsuki a la par, quien al sentirlo en su interior sonrió y mordiendo sus labios, se contuvo para no gritar. Un ardor infernal invadía las caderas del japones a medida que ambos falos se incrustaban más y más en él. Poco a poco comenzó a acostumbrarse a ellos y no podía creer lo brutalmente maravilloso que se sentía el hecho de estar siento penetrado por dos hombres al mismo tiempo y como lo dilataban.

—¡Ustedes son increíbles! —susurró el japonés. —¡Los amo, los amo a los dos!

Viktor y Yurio se sintieron conmovidos, comenzaron a moverse y al rato la habitación se veía repleta de sus gemidos, prácticamente en simultáneo. No solamente Yuuri gozaba sintiéndolos juntos, para los otros la fricción entre sus sexos también era una exquisita estimulación.

Los tres estaban deleitándose con el lado más embriagante de Eros, entregados al placer carnal, al amor sexual. Lo comprendieron así al final, alcanzaron el más increíble clímax de sus vidas casi todos al mismo tiempo. Yuuri pudo sentir como lo llenaron con sus esencias mezcladas mientras experimentaba unas contracciones placenteras en su interior.

Un infinito sentimiento de felicidad lo invadió, había conquistado su fantasía de ser poseído por dos hombres, dos hombres a quienes había entregado no solo su cuerpo sino también su corazón. Tras la agitada y apasionada noche, quedaron todos dormidos, Yuuri en medio de sus dos amores, viéndose rodeado por brazos que lo hacían sentir protegido y seguro.

Luego de eso ya no hubo reclamos, ni celos, ni reproches, ni cuestionamientos entre ellos. Tampoco nadie volvió a mencionar a Eros ni a Ágape. Simplemente se dedicaron a ser una feliz "pareja de tres" que compartían todo su amor como también su pasión por el patinaje y otras cosas más que solo ellos sabían.

FIN


End file.
